


Perfect places

by Tropicaldae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tropicaldae/pseuds/Tropicaldae
Summary: Baekhyun and Jongdae are in love.





	Perfect places

**Author's Note:**

> First fic here! I know it's not much but I gave it a good go just because I ship baekchen so much and I had this idea in my head that wouldn't go away.  
> I dont know what I'm doing I'm not even a writer lol  
> Enjoy for all you baekchen shippers out there
> 
> title is from Lorde's album

“Where are we gonna go next, babe?” Jongdae asked into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

“Hmmm…where do you want to go?” 

“I was thinking maybe Germany. I’ve heard that currywurst is to die for.”

“Yeah? You fancy a bit of Europe?” Baekhyun asked with a smile at Jongdae’s cute admission. Jongdae turned his head lazily to look Baekhyun in the eye. As he did his body shifted slightly so that now he was almost on top of Baekhyun, despite being in a King sized bed.

“I think it would be a nice change of pace you know,” Jongdae replied honestly. “We always stay in similar places.”

“So you’re saying our trips have been boring, huh?” Baekhyun asked in a teasing tone as he brushed Jongdae’s fringe out of his face.

“Hey you know that’s not what I meant!” Jongdae whined with a pout.

“I know babe I was only kidding” Baekhyun laughed, kissing Jongdae’s pout away. Jongdae melted. His boyfriend was so sweet.

“Not fair” mumbled Jongdae. He rolled over to stare out of the French doors that led straight to a gorgeous beach view. The couple had decided last year that they were going to go on some adventures. They had both saved up money from their jobs and Baekhyun had bought Jongdae the first plane tickets to Hawaii. Then it had been a gift from Jongdae to fly up to Canada for a snowy weekend full of laughter, building snowmen and reliving their childhood, only better. Following that was a week in Egypt visiting the ancient Egyptian sites and watching the sunset on the river Nile. They were currently in Fiji for their 4 year anniversary, enjoying the warm weather and trying not to think about all the responsibilities waiting for them at home now that they were adults. They had spent the past 3 days eating ice cream, swimming and enjoying the local restaurants.

A warm pair of arms snaked their way around Jongdae’s waist as Baekhyun started kissing his neck softly, unable to resist his boyfriend’s smooth skin.

“What are you thinking about?” Baekhyun whispered.

“How lucky I am. To be here with you. I must be the luckiest man alive.” Jongdae replied, laughing when Baekhyun tightened his hold. 

“I wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else, babe.” Baekhyun smiled, wondering how Jongdae could be so perfect.

“We’re cheesy and lame aren’t we” Jongdae giggled, turning away from the beach to face his lover.

“Cut me some slack, I’m in love” Baekhyun teased.

“So cheesy. I love you, idiot”

“I love you most”

In that moment, it didn’t matter that they had so much to do when they got home. They were happy and content, nothing else mattered.


End file.
